An electronic document is a media content file generally intended to be “consumed” (i.e. used) in electronic or printed form. When creating (as new or as a modified) content in electronic documents, the visual presentation (e.g., layout, view, style) of the content is an area where productivity applications provide numerous tools (with commands and functions).
Currently, when changing content layout, views, or styles in an electronic document, users may be forced to choose from a representation of the style, such as a template in a gallery, or must manually create a custom layout for arranging content. Manually creating a custom layout generally involves searching through multiple menus to select a number of commands to often only affect one type of object at a time. This is problematic as most users are not content designers and have difficulty arranging content in a layout that conveys their intentions. In addition, selecting multiple commands can be challenging while in a touch-mode interface.